Ulmo
Summary Ulmo rarely came to the Councils of Máhanaxar, and only when in great need. He preferred to stay in Arda, albeit not by walking on the land, as his form was terrible and would fill any Man or Elf with great dread. All waters were under his authority: Bays, rivers and even the waters deep under the earth. However, where the power of Morgoth was strong enough, Ulmo's own power would be sapped from waters. It is through these that he kept in touch with Arda, so Morgoth's poisoning of them was of great harm. From the water, he knew more of the goings on with the Children of Ilúvatar than even Manwë, and it is said he lived in the very veins of the world. He is said to be fearful to look upon to mortal eye (Even terrifying Túrin), dressed like a titanic wave in glittering green armor, blowing his great horns, the Ulumúri. Ulmo had always loved the Eldar and the Edain, even after the Valar forsook Middle-earth. He strongly opposed Oromë's plan to bring the elves to Valinor, wishing them to heal the wounds of Middle-earth, but nonetheless helped those that were willing to reach it. For this propose he uprooted a large island which was later known as Tol Eressëa (And which the Elves made the city of Tirion upon) and used it to ferry them across the Belegaer to the Blessed Realm. Afterwards, he anchored it in the Bay of Eldamar, for he knew the minds of the Teleri and their desires. Ulmo was the Vala most responsible for the fall of Morgoth, for it was he that urged both Turgon to build Gondolin and Finrod to build Nargothrond; he appeared before Tuor and urged him to go to Gondolin as a messenger to Turgon telling him to flee Gondolin; when he got there, he eventually married Turgon's daughter Idril and fathered Eärendil, the mariner; Ulmo saved Eärendil's wife Elwing from the sack of the Havens of Sirion, allowing her to take a Silmaril to her husband, which allowed him to gain admittance to Valinor and plead for the aid of the Valar. And lastly, Ulmo also defended them in the council from the potential wrath of Mandos. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 3-B | At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Ulmo Origin: The Silmarilion Gender: Male Age: As old as the universe Classification: Ainu, Vala, Aratar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur can create joy), Transmutation, Precognition, Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Resistance to Death Manipulation (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might), Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Either created water and space, or has conceptual-level control over it), Acausality (Likely Type 4; Exists and can interact in the Timeless Halls just like the rest of the Ainur) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Varda), likely Multi-Galaxy level (Helped build the physical universe) | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (One of the 14 Valar, all of whom control aspects of the universe, and are second only to Eru Ilúvatar. Being one of the strongest Vala, he should be at least somewhat comparable to Melkor, who was capable of effecting the Themes of the Ainulindalë, of which the third created the universe, with his very thoughts. All Valar are incomparably superior to their Maia counterparts) Speed: Unknown. Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Doubtless above Ancalagon the Black) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, likely Universal (Comparable to Varda) | Immeasurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place that transcended linear time and was best likened to a higher temporal dimension) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Multi-Galactic | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless Range: Intergalactic. Universal with magic (Comparable to Varda) | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Standard Equipment: The Ulumúri Intelligence: Extremely high (As one of the Valar, he possesses unfathomable knowledge of the universe) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Like all Ainur, Ulmo has access to a wide range of dangerous powers, mostly related to the elements. Powers of the Ainur: As a Vala, Ulmo has access to wide variety of potent and devastating supernatural abilities, for the Ainur (The Valar specifically) were created as elemental spirits, and each have divine authority and absolute control over a certain aspect of nature. Each and every one of the Ainur is also able to manipulate magical energies and reality to serve their needs, and take any form they wish, even intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. Given she is a Vala, above any of the Maiar, there is no doubt she can use all of the basic Ainur powers. *'Elemental manipulation:' Ulmo is a spirit of water, having great control over it. His servants can create thunderstorms across the whole ocean and he is far above them, even manifesting out of a wave. He often saved Elves from the ocean, such as Voronwë. *'Foresight/Hindsight:' The Ainur can see the past and the future (Though the latter is fallible). Though he has no stated prophesies, his part in the series of events that led to Morgoth's downfall may be a manifestation of this power. *'Empathy:' The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near them: "In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." *'Shapeshifting:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Ulmo possessed the famous Ainur ability to transform and reshape the form of one's body, appearing in whatever form she desired. He also can appear as an inanimate object, such as when he manifested out of a wave. *'Spirit form:' As one of the Valar, it was highly likely that Ulmo had the typical Ainur ability to cast off her physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on an intangible and non-corporeal spiritual form. In this spiritual state, the Ainur can travel forward and backward in time (Though they are unable to affect the future or the past, only see it). Of the Ainur's spirit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Manifestation | True form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Ainur Category:Valar Category:Aratar Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2